Et l'horloge fait tic tac
by Carmilla Moriarty
Summary: Traduction. C'est à peu près au moment où tu finis de laver le dernier plat que tu te rends compte que tu peux entendre le tic tac de l'horloge. Molly seule au Terrier. Oneshot.


**And the Clock Ticks**

_**By Lirazel**_

_Et l'horloge fait tic-tac_

_Disclaimer__: L'univers magique de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et cette fiction a été écrite par Lirazel. Je ne fais que traduire._

_Note de l'auteur Lirazel__: La vie est difficile pour Harry et ses amis, bien sûr, mais je pense que la personne qui souffre probablement le plus à travers cette guerre, c'est Molly. Sept enfants, tous au coeur de celle-ci. C'est un réel courage. Voici mon hommage envers elle, et sa discrète forme de bravoure._

* * *

C'est à peu près au moment où tu finis de laver le dernier plat que tu te rends compte que tu peux entendre le tic-tac de l'horloge. 

Elle n'a évidemment pas besoin de faire tic-tac, puisqu'elle fonctionne par magie et qu'elle affiche non pas l'heure mais le lieu, tout comme tu n'as pas besoin de faire la vaisselle à la main alors qu'un simple sort de nettoyage suffirait. Mais il y a quelque chose d'apaisant dans ces tâches insignifiantes, dans le fait de remettre les choses en ordre. Et ton mari a toujours été excentrique -cela fait partie des choses que tu aimes chez lui, même si tu ne l'admettras jamais- et si les horloges moldues font tic-tac, alors la tienne aussi.

Tu traînes devant elle et regardes fixement les aiguilles. Tu ne réalises pas que tu es en train de tordre le torchon pour la vaisselle dans tes mains; tu es trop occupée à songer qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'aiguilles qui sont plus proches de "danger mortel" que de "travail" ou "école", et tu te demandes si, effectivement, il n'y a finalement aucune différence. Et comme tu regardes la position des aiguilles pour la dixième fois de la journée, pour la centième fois de la semaine, en remarquant que, aussi mauvais qu'il n'y paraît, il n'y a qu'une seule aiguille désignant la maison -et c'est la tienne- tu t'en rends compte.

Tu peux entendre le tic-tac de l'horloge.

Peut-être que pour d'autres gens, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, ni une torpeur de l'esprit, cela ne leur brise pas le coeur. Mais pour toi, il y a quelque chose de si douloureux à propos de ça, une douleur qui rampe dans tes os, s'installe comme un lourd poids dans ton estomac, comme une main froide qui s'empare de ton coeur. Cette maison n'a pas été construite pour un silence si profond que tu puisses entendre un tic-tac. Cette maison a été construite pour être pleine à ras bord de cheveux roux et de tâches de rousseur et de balais de Quidditch et de farces et de biscuits chauds et de linge sale et de devoirs à moitié finis et de pièces d'échecs égarées et de rires et... Et de vie. Voici comment a été la vie depuis presque trente ans, et c'est ainsi qu'elle devrait être. Même la nuit, ce n'était jamas silencieux, dans cette maison pleine de craquements, du fantôme du grenier et du ronflement de sept hommes.

Tu reconnais que pendant les cinq dernières années -Merlin, cela fait déjà cinq ans que Ginny est montée dans le Poudlard Express pour la première fois ?- Arthur et toi avez été les seuls à la maison au cours de l'année scolaire. Et tu étais seule et tu soupirais face au silence et tu te demandais quelle prochaine bêtise qui mériterait une punition allaient faire les jumeaux, tu tricotais les pull-overs pour Noël tout en te rongeant les sangs en espérant que Charlie aurait assez chaud, tu essayais de te retenir de transplaner au travail de Bill pour voir ce qu'il faisait exactement avec la quelconque petite amie avec laquelle il était en ce moment, tu t'inquiétais à propos des ennuis dans lesquels allaient tomber Ron et Harry et Hermione cette année, et si Ginny allait insister pour s'en mêler aussi, et... et tu ne peux pas le supporter, mais tu te demandais où était Percy aujourd'hui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cependant, c'était différent.

En effet, Arthur a été au coeur des évènements depuis les rumeurs sur le retour de Voldemort, Bill travaillait pour l'Ordre depuis deux ans et Charlie, ce fou, poursuivait les dragons, et c'était si effrayant que parfois c'était comme si de l'eau froide coulait dans tes veines. Et le petit Ronnie et ses amis -que tu considères presque comme tes propres enfants- réussissaient toujours à peine à échapper à la mort. Tu frissonnes. Ils ont vécu tant de choses à seulement seize ans. Et Ginny... Tu ne veux même pas penser à ce qui lui est arrivé pendant sa première année; tu as évité de le faire depuis que c'est arrivé. Et tu continues à être persuadée que les jumeaux se feront exploser eux-mêmes un jour, et Percy...

Il y a toujours eu du danger. Depuis que Billy est né, il y a toujours eu en permanence un nuage d'obscurité, de malveillance, un destin noir planant sur chaque moment de chaque jour. Pas comme quand tu étais jeune, quand tout ce qui te préoccupait était de passer tes ASPICs, d'échapper d'une façon ou d'une autre à d'ennuyeux frères et soeurs, et de faire en sorte que le sérieux garçon obsédé par les Moldus, de l'autre côté de la salle commune, te remarque. Les choses ont changé, comme elles l'ont toujours fait. Ton petit frère t'avait dit que tu étais folle de fonder une famille au beau milieu de la guerre... Il est mort dans une attaque de Mangemorts au Chaudron Baveur, six mois après son propre mariage. Mais ta mère a compris, en insistant sur le fait que l'unique façon de combattre la mort, c'est avec la vie.

Et tu sais que c'est vrai, maintenant, en étant debout ici, le torchon oublié à tes pieds, les bras serrés fermement contre ton corps, pour le confort, ou la chaleur, tu ne sais pas. Chacun de tes moments éveillés -ainsi que la plupart de tes rêves, d'ailleurs- est rempli d'inquiétudes et de peurs et de terreur et d'espoirs et de dénégations que seule une mère peut connaître. Chaque hibou qui toque à la fenêtre apporte sa propre sorte d'anxiété; il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir qu'il ne s'agit pas de nouvelles de tes enfants, même si tu as toujours cru qu'il était en train de leur arriver quelque chose -tu ne peux même pas t'autoriser à songer au mot _mort_. Tu fais toujours trop à manger pour le dîner et, même quand les enfants sont à la maison, il y a toujours au moins une chaise vide, une assiette propre et blanche qui, infatigable, te crève les yeux indéniablement, et c'est une sorte d'enfer. Et le plus souvent, tu pleures en t'endormant avec la calme voix d'Arthur qui essaye de te tranquilliser, et vous faites l'amour désespérément maintenant, oui, plus avec passion comme autrefois, mais avec le besoin de réconfort, de solidarité. Et tu passes le plus clair de ton temps, qui n'est maintenant plus rempli par une infinité de linge, par des lits à faire et des salles de bain à nettoyer et des repas à préparer, tu passes ce temps debout devant l'horloge, en priant désespérément, plus que tu n'as jamais prié pour quoique ce soit d'autre, que ta famille soit épargnée par le chagrin.

Mais quand tu entends le tic-tac de l'horloge, tu sais que ta mère avait raison. Tu n'es pas une guerrière, et Arthur non plus, pas vraiment. Tu n'es qu'une mère de famille, et il n'est qu'un simple employé de bureau, collectionneur et père, même si beaucoup plus de choses lui sont demandées. Tous les deux vous ne pouviez pas vous battre avec vos baguettes et votre force, alors vous avez combattu l'obscurité de la seule manière que vous connaissiez, par la seule voie qui avait de l'importance.

Avec la vie.

Un jour, Maugrey t'as fait éclater en sanglots quand il a déclaré de manière irréfléchie que tu avais offert à l'Ordre plus que n'importe qui d'autre: tu étais la seule qui avait élevé sept futurs combattants pour la résistance depuis leur naissance. Mais c'est la vérité. Tu n'avais pas réfléchi à cela avant, et désormais tu te permets rarement de l'envisager. Mais maintenant ils sont devenus les hommes et la femme que tu as élevés pour être ainsi: luttant encore et toujours, même jusqu'à la mort, pour ce en quoi ils ont foi -même quand, comme Percy, ils ont tort. Tu le sais parce qu'à cause de cela, Arthur et toi les avez mis en plein milieu des dangers auxquels ils font désormais face.

Mais tu ne ferais rien différemment. Rien. Parce qu'ils sont l'Ordre, même ceux qui sont encore trop jeunes pour en faire partie et celui qui a jadis renoncé à ce chemin. Ils sont la résistance. Ils sont les derniers restes d'espoir. Ils sont la lumière. Ils sont la vie elle-même.

Et donc tu te détournes de l'horloge au tic-tac régulier pour la millième fois ce mois-ci et tu retournes dans la cuisine. Tu enlèves les casseroles et les poêles, tu mets l'eau à bouillir et tu commences à pétrir la pâte à pain pour préparer un dîner seulement pour deux personnes ce soir. Et ton travail constant, ton entêtement, en pensant toujours à tes enfants avant toi-même, est ta propre petite rébellion, la seule que tu connaisses. C'est minuscule, plus infime que celle de n'importe qui d'autre peut-être, mais c'est assez.

Et à chaque fois que tu entends le tic-tac de l'horloge, tu te souviens de la vie.

* * *


End file.
